vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-80.65.246.228-20180308223528/@comment-53539-20180507010408
^That may be true, but bare in mind that girls who have a rep for sleeping around also are seen as bad. Anyway, while its true in Japan, bare in mind we here are not Japanese and our laws are different. For example, a 17 year old can't have pictures of a minor on their phone, even if its their own as "minor" in many states is an age up to 18. This was once brought up in regards to a video game wherein girls were tricked into taking off their shirts and revealing their breasts in front of the camera, believing it to be for something else. The camera people and the people behind the video game didn't know one of the girls was 17. Therefore the game was illegal, though since they did it without the constant and by tricking the girls, it was still illegal then. Either way, under most circumstances you would be done under your own countries law and not Japans if you slept with a 14 years old Japanese kid n your own country. I'm afraid you can't really use this as much of an excuse in a court of law. This is also why Deviantart dismisses pictures of Rin and Len naked or in sexual content despite them being Japanese, because its a ".com" site and has to comply with American law rules because all ".com" are covered by American laws. This is why you get websites for countries like the UK under ".co.uk" because then content is prosecuted under UK law. And believe me, this has happened, this was a semi-famous case back in the early 2000s to do with a UK person had registered their site under ".com". When it broke the law, the American government took over not the UK one... I honestly don't remember much else because we're talking 14 years ago here. Also while Miku can be depicted as a 20 year old, she herself is 16. This argument is invalid because in films and TV, plenty of people play roles not the same age as them. In fact Harry Potter is 10 years old, but was played by a then... 12 year old? Regardless he wasn't 10 years old. So Miku still is counted officially as "16" regardless of whatever age she is depicted as because that's her official bio and that has more weight then a non-canon song. It also doesn't change that Kaito is often depicted as an adult by CFM, meaning the direction that's chosen for him is not of a teen even if no canon age is known. If we go back to the OP, they ask they don't understand why Meio x Kaito are shipped, but a lot of people are uncomfortable with an adult dating a teenager for various reasons. Meiko, who gets the same portrayal as Kaito, however is an adult and therefore it can be more comfortable for them. If we ignore that Meiko is built to be Kaito's female counterpart anyway here. If Kaito is a teenager, then that doesn't change that Meiko was built to be his counterpart and she is also going to be a teenager because of their similar software. So whatever age you depict Kaito as, a similar idea is going to be then transferred into Meiko regardless. Etiher way, I think we've long answered the OP at this point.